


судьба

by JunyXavier



Category: Gotham (TV), 哥谭
Genre: M/M, Nothing serious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 爱德捡到了一只小鸟。





	судьба

**Author's Note:**

> 第二季同居延申的内容，ABO，不喜请右上角离开。

***  
柯林格小姐是自己的此生挚爱。

爱德·尼格马一直秉持着这样的观念，哪怕他失手杀了他的此生挚爱，他也始终认为他心中为柯林格小姐留有一席之地。这是当然了，初恋总是让人念念不忘，回忆的时候也是苦涩中带有甜蜜。而回忆尚且如此，处理初恋冰冷的尸体就更不是什么简单的事了，尤其是还有一个烦人的幻觉在旁边喋喋不休地做以干扰。但好消息是，他和幻觉难得达成了一致——在摒去脆弱的爱德感觉到的悲伤与痛苦外，这一切的感觉实在是好极了。他是指，死亡有关的一切。

爱德还清晰记得柯林格小姐在他手掌下起伏的颈动脉，那里跳跃的生机在一点点随着加重的力道消逝。她的皮肤总是柔嫩顺滑，佐以那一晚性爱的滋润——如果没有染上恐惧，那会儿的柯林格可以说最接近于他心中的完美情人。他爱她，毋庸置疑，但不会为了她去死，也不想被这份爱吞噬。

所以他把尸体装箱，带上三明治，去庆祝自己的成长。从一个为爱所困的GCPD小探员成长为能够勇敢面对失去爱的…杀人犯。他甚至给柯林格小姐也带上了一份，虽然最终的结果是会落入他自己的肚子。

但让爱德没料到的是，没有一份三明治进入了他的肚子。

这让他不免抱怨另一个自己挑选的“隐蔽森林”真是足够隐蔽，同时也感慨这个偷三明治的小混蛋不懂什么叫隐藏自己，毕竟那些淌落在花瓣上的显眼血迹正直白地为爱德·尼格玛道路。他拿起铲子，这本来只是为柯林格小姐准备的。想到这里，他有些沮丧的回头看了一眼装有前女友尸体的那个坑，用嘴型小声地说了一句“sorry”。

 

顺着血迹来到木屋并不难，那亮起的灯光也仿佛在对尼格玛挥手示意。爱德收紧了握住铲子的力道向前迈步，明亮的未来正如屋内的灯光向他逼近，他甚至看到了自己的无数可能性，自己蕴藏的力量，自己——他被突然推开的门撞到在地，手里的铲子也因此掉在了旁边。爱德错愕的睁大眼，好在他的眼镜没有歪斜以至于他还能看清楚让他在靠近未来的途中跌倒的到底是什么。

爱德猜想面前这个脸色苍白的人是那个三明治小偷，但他不明白为什么大名鼎鼎的企鹅会选择来这样的荒郊野外偷两块三明治。奥斯沃德的脚步也足够不稳，他手里拿着的武器看上去没有丝毫威胁，爱德想，哪怕是自己也能轻易的卸下这位朋友的腕关节。但他没有，他叫了对方的名字。

那个词像是一个咒语，突然一切的力道都仿佛从企鹅身上抽离，他倒向前，爱德连忙撑起自己，把这个看起来脆弱无比的男人接住。

“帮帮我…”

奥斯沃德虚弱的声音萦绕在爱德耳边，某种味道摄住了爱德的感官。他感觉到自己搭在企鹅腹部手掌正逐渐变得湿漉，他低下头，月光下的血液是黑色的。但又不仅仅是血的味道。爱德抽了抽鼻子，如果他再继续下去，这只小鸟可能会就此丧命。于是他决定先把他带回去，并把这个森林划进他的黑名单。

 

***  
母亲的死亡是最后印在奥斯沃德脑海里的画面。

直至如今，母亲的爱一直是支持着奥斯沃德的全部。他的支柱与动力，他的慰藉。所以在母亲死亡之后，悲伤、痛苦，还有无穷尽的愤怒一起将他吞噬。盖勒文必须死，吉姆·戈登也必须为他的不作为付出代价。但不是现在——不是现在。

奥斯沃德踉踉跄跄的逃到这个树林，复仇的浓烈欲望支撑着他摇摇欲坠的身体，他不知道自己什么时候会失去意识，但他相信自己会在血流尽的前一刻咬破任何一个胆敢靠近他的人的喉咙。

他在木屋里看着那个拿着铲子的眼镜男靠近。奥斯沃德清楚自己手里只有一把可怜的短刀，而且极有可能在他拿小刀捅上对方前就被先将一军。

但他必须尝试，他还有什么好失去的呢？

他冲出木屋，四肢颤抖，头脑也混沌一片。他听到对方叫了他的名字，不含仇恨或者嘲讽，也没有厌弃，只有错愕。这几乎使他哭出来了，眼泪聚在眼眶，他看着面前的模糊人影，他说，帮帮我。

 

等意识再次回到奥斯沃德的脑海时，他睁开眼，看到的是全然陌生的脸。

恐惧、悲伤、愤怒等负面情绪几乎同时伴随他的清醒而至，奥斯沃德慌张的撑起自己身体，手掌下感受到的是柔软的床垫，空气里似乎还有饭菜的香气。但这在此刻非但不会引起他的食欲，只会令他因此反胃。奥斯沃德几乎立刻行动起来，他不知道面前的男人有什么意图，他只疯狂的想要从这座柔软的囚牢中逃离，而对方却先他一步意识到了这一点。只是对方的安抚言语对奥斯沃德来说却只像是耳畔的一阵嗡鸣。

“别伤害我，别杀我……”

奥斯沃德喃喃低语，他没有筹码，这样的央求起不了任何作用。他就要死了，在盖勒文残忍的杀害了自己母亲之后，在他毫无作为之时，他就要这样死去了，和他童年时曾无数次惊扰他的噩梦一样。只是这次不会有母亲温柔的歌唱，也没有安慰的言语。奥斯沃德感觉手腕被以不可抗拒的力道制服，这几乎要让他哭出来了。他不想死，在为母亲报仇之前，在夺得这座城市之前——

他还有可能夺取这座城市吗？

这个念头伴随着颈侧注入的针剂一起融进了奥斯沃德的脑子里。他的恐惧停留在瞳孔，针剂的效果来得很快，疲倦感很快就吞没了让他不安的情绪，只在脑子里留下沉寂。他用最后的意志艰难睁眼，看着面前戴眼镜的男人。这是谁？他要杀了自己吗？无数的念头最终混杂成一记重锤，让奥斯沃德彻底晕了过去。

他感觉自己在发烫。

 

***  
镇定剂很好的让奥斯沃德安分了下来。

爱德站在床边，他还记得和这位杀人犯先生在GCPD的初次碰面。命运使然，就在他误杀（爱德坚持如此）柯林格小姐和她的前男友后，奥斯沃德就出现在了他面前，好像上天知道爱德的前路应该如何，故而派遣了一名导师来让他更好的成长。——至少爱德自己是这么认为的。  
他算准了时间，药效不强，只是为了让奥斯沃德安分的睡一觉。这个脸色苍白的可怜人如果继续维持着之前神经高度紧绷的状态，那么他迟早会崩溃。

爱德依旧站在床边，低头看着安静沉睡的奥斯沃德。有几撮黑发散在他额头，很大程度上敛去了他的攻击性。腹部的伤口也带走了奥斯沃德脸上大部分血色。而他的鼻子——尖得像鸟类的喙。爱德不免思考起如果对方的确是一只鸟——企鹅确实属于鸟类，在全世界共有6个属、18个种、25个亚种，他的这位企鹅朋友又具体属于哪一种呢？爱德专注地注视着奥斯沃德，这只小鸟躺在床上，垫在后脑的枕头正带给他舒适与惬意。而里面装填的则正是他同类的羽毛。他安详的躺在上面。

思及此反而让爱德愉悦地笑了起来，只是他随即收敛了这个有些出格的笑容，因为奥斯沃德动了动。爱德知道对方即将醒来，他端来给奥斯沃德准备的兑了葡萄糖的淡盐水，还贴心的配了一根紫色的吸管。

药效淡去的效果在奥斯沃德身上体现明显，爱德注意到他埋在眼皮下的眼球动了动，从窗户投入的光线刚好洒在奥斯沃德的眼皮上。他的睫毛比发色更淡，在光线的渲染下像是某类羽毛。然后那层薄薄的皮肤掀起，露出下面浅色的眼珠，像被放在探照灯前的玻璃珠。

爱德抿起一个微笑，意图让自己显得友好。奥斯沃德没有之前那么慌乱了，显然第二次清醒带给他的就不止是那些负面情绪，还有清醒了。他应该意识到了，既然他能够第二次睁眼，说明带他来这儿的人无论出于什么目的，都不会有伤害——杀害他这一条，或者说，甚至能带给他帮助。这也是为什么爱德始终维持着微笑，等待奥斯沃德问他什么。

“你给我下药。”

这真的是有点过分的指控了，爱德想，但他没有否认，因为那针针剂的空针管还躺在旁边，躺在柯林格小姐的遗物旁边。爱德递出了手里的托盘，把那杯水递到奥斯沃德面前，他极有耐心的解释：“这是为了你好，企鹅先生。你受了重伤。”

奥斯沃德没有搭理他这个近乎示好的动作，企鹅依旧警惕地看着他，某种——爱德不太清楚该采用怎样的形容词，但一些他曾在企鹅身上短暂感受到的锋芒却仿佛被磨平。爱德把水杯放到了旁边，单边膝盖跪上了床。他倾身凑近时奥斯沃德下意识往后瑟缩了一下。

“还有一件事。”

爱德说，竖起食指向着奥斯沃德比划了一圈。奥斯沃德顿了一下，有些疑惑的低头打量自己。他之前的穿着已经全部被换下，腹部的伤口也被很好的包扎。身下的床垫比看起来更加柔软，还有一些微弱的辛味，和着老茎受伤后所积得的树脂燃烧的香味。但这屋子里没有壁炉，因为明火只会让这里变得一团糟。

他突然意识到爱德接下来要说的是什么。

 

“——呃，鉴于我帮你从里到外的换了一套，所以我了解到了一些我猜你不会那么想被人发现的秘密。你是个Omega，是吗，Mr.Penguin？”

 

***  
这是个秘密。

奥斯沃德还记得在夜晚时分拥抱着他并柔声致以安抚的母亲。母亲总是告诉他：“奥斯沃德，别听那些孩子胡说。性别并不能决定什么，你会成长为一个伟大的人。我能看到，我一直都相信你。”

他总会啜泣，也总会在母亲的怀抱里安然睡去。他的母亲爱他，正如他爱他的母亲，他不怀疑母亲所说的话，也一直往那个目标前进。但性别依旧是一个他所不愿为人所知的秘密——直到他掌握权力的那一天，直到没有任何人胆敢用性别嘲笑他的那一天。

而面前这个顶多一面之缘的男人却如此直接的将他视作隐私的内容说出口。奥斯沃德攥紧了床单，现在的硬碰硬对他自己不会有任何好处，他把被冒犯的怒意咽回喉咙，他注意到自己声音有点哑：“所以呢。”

奥斯沃德竭力控制着自己的声音不颤抖，他借着余光注意到一把小刀就摆在床头柜，但这个男人或许没有意识到这一点。等镇定剂的药效彻底褪去，他就可以去拿起那把刀，把这个男人的脖子割破——

“你相信命运吗？”

爱德突然的出声打破了奥斯沃德对于谋杀的幻想，面前这个男人又一次挤出了微笑，这个笑容在他那张瘦长的脸上显得颇为滑稽。他靠得更近，某种不知从何而来的压迫性力让奥斯沃德把自己整个的贴上床头。他皱起了眉毛，没有回应爱德的问题。他还在试图从这间简陋的屋子里找到他想要找到的东西，那个香味的来源。

这里没有壁炉，更惘论燃烧的木料。哥谭人民不会留意某棵树的树茎是否受伤，又或者是否有树脂凝结。

或许奥斯沃德变得虚弱了，但不代表他的脑子被锈化了，他甚至是立刻就想出了那个可能性。

他曾感受过热潮的影响，在小时候，在课堂上。起初只是身体发烫，他以为是感冒，但他不准备告诉老师，或者医生。奥斯沃德感受过他们的恶意，这样的小感冒会引发什么样的后果他不知道，也不想去探索。但随着时间的流动，那阵热度越发强烈，像不仅是流连于体表，而是源自内里。他难受的趴在课桌上，面色潮红，有好几个同学都转过头看着他，他不明白自己做错了什么，但那些目光让他双腿发软，有什么顺着腿间流出，逐渐打湿裤子。这让他更不敢动弹了，只能低下头埋在桌子上，不敢去应付身边任何人的目光。

直到老师像解决麻烦一样把湿透的他带出教室，带回家，他才从母亲那里知道自己是什么情况。他觉得丢脸，更觉得愤怒，一旦回忆起那些同学把目光落在他身上时他身体的反应，就让他恨不得把那所学校里的所有知情人全都杀光。

这也是让奥斯沃德在未来一直服用抑制剂的原因。他不能容忍这样的事再发生，也不能让生理因素影响他的前路。

但帮盖勒文做事的这段时间，忽略休息的连轴转加之对母亲状况的担忧的确在一定程度上让他疏忽了对自己的照顾。他感到过不寻常，但他只把那归结为疲惫。而没有别的任何人知晓他的状态也意味着没有人可以在他疏忽的时候作以警醒，他只能依靠自己。但他自己的神经又因母亲的死亡几乎被逼至崩溃。他彻底忘记了这件事。

他发情了。

 

***  
这是个意外，不，不是意外之喜，是意外。

爱德从奥斯沃德陡变的表情里猜测到了什么，这让他脸上的笑容也挂不住了。在树林遇到奥斯沃德时的那种血液之外的味道突然窜进他的鼻腔，犹如炉中散发的奇特香气。爱德起身退开，他脸上的表情凝聚了惊讶和一点无措。

“噢，你…你，你是，我是指，你是发情了吗？”

奥斯沃德有些挫败的低下头，爱德从他脸上的表情里得到了肯定答案，这让他比当事人更显慌乱。爱德赶忙把他这间屋子里能通风的窗户全都关上，顺便给自己的门落了个锁，然后再重新回到奥斯沃特床前。

热潮初期理应是很好熬过的，爱德想，他只需要花上一点时间走到药店，给他的这位羽毛朋友偷来几支抑制剂——或许再伴随两针镇定剂会更好——然后等待奥斯沃德的下一次醒来。

但他没有考虑到奥斯沃德的情况，对于一名一直依靠药物来抑制生理本能的人来说，这次的热潮会是一场不可抗拒的灾难。那种奇特的香味愈发浓重了，逐渐在这片不大的屋子里散开。爱德想到柯林格小姐，柯林格小姐只是一名Beta，她喜欢使用一些信息素香水来让自己更富有吸引力。爱德一向很喜欢她的味道，也的确被那种魅力所吸引，但在稀释下特调的香水与浓度如此的纯正信息素完全无可比拟。爱德觉得自己头脑甚至有些发昏，这些味道争先恐后的顺着他的呼吸挤进肺里。他双手不自觉交握，这是他紧张时会有的反应。

他看向躺在床上的奥斯沃德，奥斯沃德已经因为腰部传来的酸软感而缩回了床铺，他蜷缩在那里，抖得厉害，像是一只被遗弃在路边的小鸟。

“我该怎么做，Mr.Penguin。”爱德询问着，至少还算得上礼貌，他紧张的看着奥斯沃德，真挚的想要给予他力所能及的帮助。但对于此时的奥斯沃德而言，那些源源不断的信息素才是真正的麻烦。他没想到面前这个男人是个Alpha，他是指，谁会想到这样一个高瘦又古怪的人会是以强壮著称的性别？

奥斯沃德相信以他的自制力或许能勉强撑过这场灾难，但不能有别人，尤其不能有这样大的一颗信息素炸弹。光是呼吸就足够让奥斯沃德感到痛苦。那些属于爱德的清爽的水香柠檬味只让奥斯沃德的肺部感到刺痛，他藏在被子下的私处开始分泌辅助交配的体液，他清楚自己的双腿间已经是一片狼狈。但爱德却不清楚，爱德对于面前人的性别认知只存在于书本，故而他关切的上前，搭上了蜷缩成一团的奥斯沃德的肩膀。

他实在是烫的厉害。爱德想，从掌心传来的热度简直有些过头。直到奥斯沃德痛苦的闷哼传入爱德耳中，他才收回手，并后知后觉担心自己会给奥斯沃德带来更重的伤害。但真正的危害已经降临，而且往往不可视，那些侵入奥斯沃德五脏六腑的气味彻底激化了他的Omega特性。  
爱德听到一阵呜咽，随后奥斯沃德抓住了他的手。

 

***  
没什么能好过一名Alpha的抚慰。

奥斯沃德快要凝成一团的脑子这么想着，他勉强眨了眨眼，只看到爱德布满担忧的脸。这个男人看来确实不懂什么叫麻烦。奥斯沃德翻了个白眼，他现在抓住的那只手只能轻微缓解体内的高热。本能在此刻告诉他，他需要标记，需要结。但奥斯沃德对此嗤之以鼻，本能不能操控他做任何事，哪怕此时此刻的他确实需要什么来满足自己。

他引导着爱德的手替他解开之前由爱德亲自穿上的睡衣，这个认知让男人不由自主地吞咽了一下。而这一过程里爱德的手指又好几次不可避免地碰上奥斯沃德的皮肤，那些原本应该缺乏血色的肌肤被情欲染得通红，更有灼人的热度传递至指尖，爱德觉得自己的脸也被惹得有些发烫。他再次吞咽了一下，在半裸的奥斯沃德面前显得有些无措。

“……帮我。”奥斯沃德不明白这个男人到底是在玩什么把戏，还是真的白痴如此。但体内升起的热度让他无暇细想，爱德显然对这个指令有些不解——这和在树林里寻求的帮助截然不同，但和奥斯沃德不一样，爱德准备遵循本能的指令。

他脱掉奥斯沃德的裤子，像解开柯林格小姐的长裙。Beta只保留了外性别的性征，但Omega却截然不同。奥斯沃德的阴茎已经勃起，将内裤撑起一块，而渗出的前液则将布料浸出一小片深色的痕迹，后方也一塌糊涂。在爱德扒下他内裤的时候奥斯沃德惊喘了一声，布料磨蹭着敏感的皮肤，压抑了长久的本能一举而起，一点一点馋食着奥斯沃德的理智。他的喘息逐渐难以抑制，而爱德的手却依旧只在腿间流连。他甚至忍不住的将腿分开，以便爱德去探索更深入的所在。

那些手指经过的地方都足以引发奥斯沃德的颤抖，爱德低头注视着奥斯沃德已然溺进情欲的双眼里。他简单搓弄了对方的阴茎后便继续下滑，绕过睾丸。他抚摸过男人的会阴，依旧注视着随着他的抚弄而加重呻吟的奥斯沃德，那里流出的液体将他的手指染得湿透。他再往下，不需要费上什么力气就能找到导致奥斯沃德下体一塌糊涂的根源。

爱德低下头，奥斯沃德的嘴唇微张，看起来非常柔软。在爱德手指停留在穴口时，他绿眼睛的朋友眨了眨眼，似乎是在情欲泥淖里茫然的寻找着清明。奥斯沃德也感受到爱德的凑近，他们的信息素交融在一起，成就为彼此更猛烈的催情剂。

奥斯沃德嘴唇动了动，一些细碎的声音从他喉咙里钻出。爱德不得不凑近去才能听到。他把耳朵靠在奥斯沃德的嘴唇边，去辩识那些不完整的言语。但他只听到一个词。奥斯沃德对他说，进来。

他的手指几乎是瞬间滑进了那个湿漉漉的小洞。奥斯沃德蓦地睁大了眼，他找寻着爱德的目光。而爱德却沉浸于他手指所感受到的热度，以及这份紧致。体液的润滑让探入不成问题，一根手指甚至算得上是轻松，爱德尝试着在奥斯沃德体内弯了弯手指，然后迫不及待的送入第二根。

这感觉好极了。他的两根手指开合弯曲着，在这样紧致的甬道里开拓，爱液滋润着爱德的手指，让他能够顺滑的进出。他的手指模拟性交一般动了起来，他缓慢抽送着，又仔细探索内壁，他可以精准的找到让奥斯沃德发狂的那个点，但他不急于此。而这个慢节奏的动作却足够把我们的朋友逼疯，他几乎已经开始哽咽了，在体内燃起的欲望下爱德玩笑似的抽弄更像是火上浇油。

在爱德挤进第三根手指时，奥斯沃德哭了出来，这倒让爱德始料未及。他有些慌乱的用沾满体液的手扶正自己的眼镜，这一动作带动更多独属于奥斯沃德的味道窜入爱德鼻腔，他觉得自己的裤子有点发紧。然后他摇了摇头，重新把三根手指插入，精准的抵上奥斯沃德的前列腺做以按揉。

这直接而强烈的快感几乎直接把奥斯沃德逼上顶峰，他哑着嗓子哭叫起来，汗水和体液共同将床单搞得一塌糊涂。又一波液体从他后穴涌了出来。爱德拿另一只手抹了一些到奥斯沃德的小腹，再一些到他柔软的嘴唇，他的眼泪和沾在嘴唇上的体液一样亮晶晶的。奥斯沃德抽噎着，拜托，他看着爱德，恳求着，声音哑得不像样子。

这让爱德心底陡然升起了烦躁的欲念，他又吞咽了一下，咬着牙加快了手上的动作。他的手指机械性的模拟性交出入，如手术般精准的蹭过奥斯沃德的敏感点，他拿另一只手压在奥斯沃德的小腹，避免这只小鸟因为过于强烈的快感而弹起来。

在又一次剐过那个让奥斯沃德疯狂的点后，对方射了，精液喷溅般的从阴茎射出，后穴也迎来了再一波的高潮，这些混杂的狂热让奥斯沃德看起来像才从水里捞出来。高潮时，他的后穴绞紧爱德的手指，但还不够，一次短暂的高潮体验对于发情期的Omega远远不够。他需要别的什么来贯穿他，来填满他。

汗水同样浸湿了爱德的衬衣，他的额发也显得有些乱。他抽出手指的时候带出了又一波液体。他看了一眼自己的手，又看向奥斯沃德，那只小鸟还仰着头，纤细的脖颈也因此展露。他还沉浸在刚才高潮的余韵里没回过神，但下一波降临的情欲却不会体谅他的初次性体验——甚至还算不上性体验。

毕竟手指是不可能让他达到满足的。 

 

***  
他渴求更多。

奥斯沃德一直需要更多。地位、权力、金钱。他可以佯装温顺乖巧，也懂得如何讨好谄媚，但他始终清楚自己是会爬上顶峰、成为哥谭人人景仰的存在的。他的所有行动都对应着目标，目标背后总有利可图。

而现在敲击他的却只是私欲了。

爱德仅仅用手指给他带来的高潮同时打开了他欲求的开关。久违的性欲不准备体谅他这些年算是有苦衷的作为，只连本带息的打算从奥斯沃德身上讨回来，以至于这种渴望甚至晋升为了痛苦折磨着奥斯沃德。他腹部伤口隐隐作痛，但比之身体内部泛着空虚的酸涩而言不值一提。  
他呜咽着，哭声不可自制。奥斯沃德难耐的蹭动着身下的床单，不明白为什么爱德仅仅是站在旁边，哪怕手指也好——不，不。他需要更多的刺激。他在自己被眼泪晕开的视野里寻找着那个瘦高的男人，黑色的身影就伫立在他旁边。

奥斯沃德突然意识到对方比之前更近了，那股本该淡雅的水香柠檬沉淀为了更具侵略性的味道，卷席而来的闲涩海风吹拂近奥斯沃德的鼻腔，他茫然的眨了眨眼，眼泪从两颊滑进发里。

爱德吻了上来。

奥斯沃德毫无戒备，欲望几乎是瞬间便烈火燎原般在两人之间弥散，在短促的呼吸间泛滥成灾。奥斯沃德从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，他抬手环住爱德的脖子，让他们蜻蜓点水般的亲吻变得如情人般热切。他们迫不及待地交换着呼吸，唾液也在吮吻中交融。奥斯沃德能感受到有什么湿软地物体滑入他的口腔，而他所作地选择便是与之交缠，唇齿之间交织的淫靡水声在不大的房间里清晰可闻。直到奥斯沃德头脑发昏到快要遗忘呼吸，主动开启亲吻的那一方才勉强退开，唾液被牵成一条丝线，在昏暗的屋子里闪着暧昧的光。他们的喘息都重的要命。

爱德像是被自己出格的举措吓到了，他挣脱开奥斯沃德的手站了起来，张开嘴又闭上。他似乎想说点什么，又什么都没说出口。他又一次去扶正他的眼镜，让先前留在手上的体液沾了一些到脸颊。鬼使神差的，爱德把自己的手指送到嘴边舔了一下。他又低下头，迎上奥斯沃德的目光，那片绿色的汪洋中有除了拒绝外的所有情绪。他感觉藏在裤子里的阴茎又跳了一下。

“我……”

他还是开了口，未成文的话却断在了他嘴里。因为奥斯沃德坐了起来，他的小鸟朋友愤怒的抓住他的衣领，把他带到了自己面前，再用又一个吻堵住了爱德的喋喋不休。这个吻显然有点急促，他们感受到彼此牙齿的磕碰，有点痛，而刺痛之下又埋着更深的兴奋。

直到确认爱德不会再不合时宜的说出什么煞风景的话后，奥斯沃德才松开他。他咬紧牙，沙哑的声音里是掺有情欲的愤怒，爱德分心的想，这性感极了。

“如果你是在等我说什么…爱德。”他叫爱德的名字时用了重音“那么别再等了，我需要你，操我。”

 

***  
他几乎是同时把奥斯沃德撂倒，他深呼吸，那些气味就更急迫的闯进他肺里。过高的浓度让爱德产生了一种自己磕嗨了的错觉，他从未体会过如此鲜活的欲望在折磨他的神经，在他亲吻柯林格小姐的嘴唇时没有、在他吮吸柯林格小姐乳房的时候没有、在他探入柯林格小姐阴道的时候也没有。

奥斯沃德就这么躺在他的床上，看起来极度温顺。他红透了的脸颊下面还埋着一股无法抹去的病态——表里双层意义的。

这只可怜的小鸟。

爱德开始认为自己有必要帮助他，有必要解救他，有必要守护他直到他的羽毛重新丰满。于是他再一次吻了上去，只是唇瓣的贴触就让他头皮发麻。他的亲吻温柔而体贴，解开裤子的动作却急躁。他早就硬了，硬得发疼，渗出的前液把内裤布料濡出了很大一片痕迹。他的头发因为这之前的诸多动作而发散，有几缕垂了下来，就挡在他眼镜前面。

“……”他张了张嘴，看起来像是想说些什么，但什么也没说。他只是缓慢的用手指滑过奥斯沃德泛红的胸膛，绕过对方挺立地乳尖，再顺着腰线向下。他把之前对方高潮时喷溅到小腹的精液抹匀。奥斯沃德又勃起了，阴茎直挺挺的暴露在空气里，爱德又一次拿手握上，但只给予了简单的抚弄。

他的目标在更往下一些的位置，那里早就已经湿透了。他的手掌滑向奥斯沃德的腿根，再卡到膝盖窝中，随后坚定的上推，把那个湿漉漉的、红润的、泛着水光的洞口彻底暴露在视野范围内。不断张合的穴口暴露了这具身体主人的紧张（或者羞赧？），爱德不确定哪一个想法会令他更硬。

他又一次深呼吸——爱德知道自己或许太容易紧张了。奥斯沃德又一次用粘腻的鼻音催促了，爱德将自己的性器抵上入口。刚才手指的开拓有着很好的效果，他的龟头很顺理的挤了进去，但从未有任何人踏入的私处还是紧得要命。包裹着他的肉壁将热度与窒息快感翻涌般的推向他，他应该放缓速度，但他没法停下，他根本不可能停下。他一刻未停的将性器强硬的抵进直到全根没入。

他和奥斯沃德都发出了一声满足的叹息。

“天啊，Mr.Penguin，你真的…”他吞咽了一下，停在喉咙里的赞美没有继续下去，他不想再浪费时间了，他相信奥斯沃德也是。他的所有感官都仿佛停留在了他的老二上，强烈的快感挤得爱德头晕目眩，他几乎是循着本能的开始动作，腰身顺应最原始的性冲动在不断吸吮的甬道中大幅度抽送。爱德觉得自己的耐心逐渐在快感里被消磨，一些别的什么——深埋在血管里的攻击与占有性开始沸腾。他引导着奥斯沃德的腿勾住他，随后双手转去没轻没重地卡握住对方腰际。

这细得有点过头，他或许会适合束腰。

这些念头混乱的窜过爱德脑子，而奥斯沃德藏不住的呻吟则只更搅乱了他的脑袋。爱德觉得自己的呼吸越来越重，他俯下身，奥斯沃德自然的环抱住了他的脖子把他压向自己。他们又开始接吻，彼此的呼吸紊乱而灼热。奥斯沃德低哑又忘情的叫床声就伴随着唇齿交叠时的水渍声一起溜出，没什么比当下更叫得上出格。

他的每一次挺送都是整根抽出又整根没入，意图撞进奥斯沃德身体的最深处。爱德粗喘着，用深呼吸来尽量分散被紧致甬道不知疲惫吸附带来的强烈快感。而奥斯沃德，也已经完全沉溺在了性爱之中。他从未体验过的快感将他逼到了崩溃的边缘，他放声哭泣，勾着爱德脖子的手臂因为乏力而下垂，他央求着更多他身体已经承受不了的快乐。爱德在又一次挺入后停顿了一下，睾丸抵在穴口处，没有一丝缝隙地契合在奥斯沃德体内。他握住奥斯沃德软塌塌的小臂，吻了一下，随即开始大幅度地反复抽送，每一次侵进时造成的水渍音都分外明显。 

奥斯沃德破碎的嗓音与理智只够一遍又一遍的叫爱德的名字了，他的哭泣没有停止，汗水与体液一起浸湿床单。爱德几乎怀疑他要脱水了，但他只是继续更重地往收缩反应最强烈的敏感处抵去，极慢地碾磨，用圆硕顶端不留余地来回抵蹭那处腺体。

这在没有触碰阴茎的情况下又一次把奥斯沃德逼到了高潮。

随之而来的收缩反应让爱德几乎是下意识的骂了一声，后穴又一次绞紧，这和手指感受到的紧致截然不同，这二者之间根本不应该做以比较。爱德咬紧牙才抑制住自己撞开奥斯沃德生殖腔的冲动，他知道那里在这个时期是打开的。而且奥斯沃德没办法拒绝他，他可以彻底把奥斯沃德变成他的。

 

[那你还在犹豫什么？]

突如其来的声音让爱德脸色一变，他抬起头，另一个自己就坐在床边，不同于他的狼狈，那个自己永远显得游刃有余。爱德看着对方梳理着奥斯沃德凌乱的额发，抚摸奥斯沃德的鼻尖和嘴唇，然后他抬起头，看向了爱德。

[标记他。这简直是送到你面前的礼物，想想看，哪个Omega会看上你这样奇怪又可怜的——整天和谜语做伴的废物呢？]

爱德想让对方闭嘴，但他只是咬紧了牙。他移开注意，停在了奥斯沃德涣散的绿眼睛上。奥斯沃德显然被拉扯进了性爱的余韵里，从其中脱身会是一个漫长的过程。

[你甚至有可能让他给你生个孩子。——不过我不太建议你真的这样做，毕竟，孩子会带来很多麻烦，还会限制你很多。当然了，最关键的是孩子的父亲——两个，都不是正常人。]

“闭嘴。”爱德抽出了阴茎，简单撸动了两下后就射在奥斯沃德身上。他没有在对方的体内成结，所以这对因为发情期而饥饿的Omega来说只算得上是一份小食。但他有别的办法帮他的羽毛朋友解决困扰。

[懦夫。]

他没再搭理喋喋不休的另一个自己，他埋下头，性爱的味道停留在空气中，还有他们两个人各自的身上。奥斯沃德像是在爱德靠近时才终于找回神志，他舔了舔嘴唇，把爱德拉进了又一个亲吻里。

交融的唾液像是又要点燃他俩之间的火了，爱德赶忙从亲吻中抽离，视线有些慌乱的四下游离。随后他把目光停在了奥斯沃德颈侧。

 

***  
等奥斯沃德第二天醒来的时候已经是中午了，临时标记帮他暂时缓过了这次意外，但他之后的发情期就没那么容易再用抑制剂压下去了。这实在是个麻烦。

奥斯沃德试图起身，才发现腰酸痛得不像是自己的，昨天淫乱的画面蓦地窜进他脑子里，让他颇觉头疼的捂住了头，等他抬起头时，爱德已经站在他床边了，穿着出门用的衣服。

爱德腼腆的朝奥斯沃德笑了一下，然后引导奥斯沃德的目光看向正前方。

那是一个人，一个明显不是自愿到来的人。

奥斯沃德朝爱德致以疑惑的目光，爱德随即走到那个带着头套的陌生人旁边，举手投足透露着让人难以理解的兴奋。他向奥斯沃德解释了这是盖勒文的手下，并希望奥斯沃德能开心起来。

当爱德把小刀塞进奥斯沃德的手里时，奥斯沃德是真的想把这刀送进爱德脖子里的。但他没办法，他的全身都没有力气，哪怕手指也是。他看了一眼爱德，又看了一眼那个还在挣扎的白痴，翻了个白眼把自己塞回了被窝，刀也扔到了地上。

爱德把刀捡起来，走回陌生人旁边。他脑袋耷拉着，像是被主人遗弃的宠物狗。

“我真的以为他会高兴的。”

 

-END?-


End file.
